Magnet
by YatenKaname
Summary: ¿Fantasias con la profesora? claro Len puede cumplirlas


_Bien aquí algo medio pervertido a causa de un reto..._

_Advertencia: Contiene Lemon así que si no les agrada favor de no leer._

_Saben que siempre escribo desde el punto de vista de un hombre así que siempre habrá perversiones._

* * *

**Magnet**

L&R

¿Alguna vez han sentido curiosidad por conocer íntimamente a una persona?

Soy un chico al que le encanta salir de lo normal en una relación sexual, no me agrada siempre lo mismo ya saben, dar besos y de ahí llegar a tener sexo ¡no! A mí lo que me gusta es probar miles de formas de llegar al sexo, tal vez alguna historia, otras poses o lo que se le ocurra a mi pareja. Ok tal vez mi caso sea el único ya que puede ser que sea un depravado pero… este es el punto en el que tengo una inmensa tentación de saber que se siente tener sexo pero eso no es lo malo ya que eso es como algo normal en el ser humano, lo peor es ¿con quién? Ok esa persona es mi profesora, ahora tenía las ganas de tener una experiencia con mi profesora ¿Por qué? Simplemente por lo siguiente.

Cursaba el tercer cuatrimestre de la carrera de Administración, era un logro para mí. Habían llegado nuevos profesores impartiendo clases optativas para el mejoramiento de la carrera. En mi caso teníamos una nueva profesora de inglés, era muy joven tanto que podría asegurar que no sobrepasaba los 25 años, yo apenas cumpliría los 20 años.

Cuando conocimos a la profesora todos (exclusivamente hombres) comenzamos a imaginarnos cosas con ella y es que con solo verla caminar, verla hablar y como lograba sonrojarte en cada clase era excitante simplemente te atraía como un imán con solo mirarla.

La profesora se llamaba Rin Kagamine, rubia cabello corto, ojos azules, simplemente lo mejor. Algunos decían que podía ser mi hermana ya que había cierto parecido entre ambos, la verdad yo sé que no es mi hermana ya que soy hijo único pero ahí era donde comenzaban mis fantasías… "incesto" o bien las fantasías de tener a tu profesora encantada con tus movimientos en la cama aunque la fantasía de tirártela en pleno salón escondiéndose de no ser descubiertos también sonaba excitante… lamentablemente tenía que quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza si es que no quería un baño de agua helada.

-Len te apuesto a que esa profesora estará en mi cama para este fin de semana.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-le respondía a mi amigo-

-Bueno, Gakupo hará un fiesta este fin de semana y algunos chicos y yo hemos pensado en invitarla, ya sabes ella es joven y de seguro le agradara la idea de irse a divertir con chicos de su edad.

-Si tú lo dices

-¡Vamos! Len ¿porque no eres tan entusiasta como con las demás chicas? ¿No te gusta la profesora?

-Pues de gustarme me gusta, lamentablemente no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

-Me sorprende de ti Len ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-En que pueda peligrar mi estancia aquí en la uni

-No exageres, nadie lo va a divulgar además solo es para un rato, no te vas a casar con ella.

-Bueno eso sí pero…

-Vamos, hagamos una apuesta

-Nel, yo paso

-Pues tú te lo pierdes

Pensar en tirarte a la profesora no era mi prioridad, era mi idea pero no era importante, chicas tenia miles, simplemente con hablarles ellas ya estaban en mi habitación desnudándose para mí, asi sin hacer yo un movimiento, solitas caían asi que necesitado de mujer no estaba.

La semana paso y con ello la fiesta de Gakupo llego, al parecer habían logrado hacer que la profesora aceptara, algunos tipos habían comenzado las apuestas para ver quién era el primero en probarla, obvio yo no entre en ese tipo de juegos, si iba a hacerlo lo haría por mí mismo mas no por una simple apuesta tonta que no llevaría a nada, bueno solo a mí pero de eso no se trataba.

La fiesta estaba llena de alcohol, vodka, tequila y otros alcoholes más, yo bebía cerveza a litros, me encantaba más esa bebida. Observe como una bolita de chicos se juntaba en la entrada de la casa, al parecer la profesora había llegado lo que hacía que los tipos comenzaran a pensar con… ya saben… el pene.

Todos los chicos rodeaban a la profesora sin dejarla respirar, al menos eso era lo que yo notaba ya que había veces que la profesora hacia caras de molestia. Todos le ofrecían bebidas y que decir de uno que otro cigarro, ella gustosa aceptaba.

Las horas pasaban y lo único que notaba era que la profesora seguía en su juicio y todos nosotros no, estábamos tan ebrios que a algunos les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, en mi caso no era tan notorio ya que no me la pasaba como ellos de un lado a otro intentando tener suerte, sabía bien que las chicas venían solas asi que no era necesario ir a buscarlas. Continúe bebiendo, la música ensordecía mis sentidos, la verdad estaba algo aburrida lo único que me mantenía entretenido era ver como la profe bateaba a sus alumnos cada vez que ellos sele declaraban.

-Malditos novatos-dije entre dientes-

-Si es que eres mejor que nosotros ¿Por qué no haces el intento de tirártela?

-Naa, no me agrada para eso

-No seas mentiroso Len, sabes bien que te gusta es más lo dijiste una vez

-Si wey, eso era antes pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

-¿Y porque?

-No sé, no quiero hacer algo que no deseo- y esa no era la verdad, solo miento, quiero probar a la profesora pero no quiero que ellos sepan que me estoy muriendo por dentro-

Sentí como la alguien me miraba fijamente, al percatarme de quien era me di cuenta de que se trataba de la profesora quien no dejaba de mirar ¿acaso me está coqueteando? Pensé después de verla como me guiñaba un ojo.

Quería descubrir que estaba pensando en ese momento, quería saber por qué me miraba asi, tengo que descubrirlo. No demore mucho en saberlo ya que después de que toda la manada de hombres que estaban a su alrededor de la profesora se fueron ella se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a mi mirándome seriamente.

-¿Y tu porque no te acercas a mí?

-Porque no tengo interés en hacerlo

-Uyy que cruel se escuchó eso

-La vida es cruel…

-Lo sé pero tú no te me haces ese tipo de personas… tú te me haces como…-se acercó más a mi tomando mi mentón para mirarme más de cerca- más sexy, mas travieso un poco más interesante…

-¿Me estas coqueteando?

-Si quieres verlo de esa forma-dijo sin ánimos- vaya pensé que vería o tendría una aventura interesante el día de hoy pero veo que estar rodeada de puros niñatos no es lo mío…

-¡Oye porque nos llamas asi!

-Por favor ¿tú crees que no conozco a los niños como ustedes? Solo piensan en tener sexo cuando eso no lo es todo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es hacer el amor?

-Por favor Len, de seguro tú no sabes lo que es hacer el amor.

-¿Pues es sexo o no?

-Ves, hacer el amor y sexo no es lo mismo, hacer el amor es mezclar sentimientos, un te amo, un me encantas asi, eres la mejor persona de mi vida o que se yo, algo que haga sentir bien a la persona es muy contrario al sexo donde solo vas pisas y te vas del lugar y jamás la vuelves a llamar.

-Bueno yo jamás he hecho eso, por eso no conozco la diferencia… yo solo me dedico a gozar el momento sin pensar en lo demás

-¿Entonces jamás te has enamorado?

-Enamorado si, miles de veces aunque…

-¿Si?

-No creo que sea necesario que te cuente sobre mi vida personal, además de que un caballero no tiene memoria para eso

-¿Entonces han sido muchas chicas las que han estado tras tus huesos?

-No solo eso, miles han compartido la cama conmigo-dije tan orgulloso de mi experiencia-

-Entonces eres bueno en lo que haces-dijo mirándome pícaramente-

-Podría decirse que si…-le sonreí de lado- ¿quieres probar?

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición?

-Tú me estabas coqueteando…

-¿Yo? Eso no es verdad aunque…-se acercó más a mí- aunque podríamos fingir que nos estamos coqueteando y…

-No sabes la clase de pensamientos perversos que están rodando por mi mente en este momento-le dije sonriente, sabía que ya había caído asi que ¿Por qué no probar?

-Bueno entonces dejemos a un lado la imaginación y hagamos algo más real

Tomo mi mano para salir juntos de la fiesta e irnos a su auto, lo abordamos para que inmediatamente lo pusiera en marcha y saliéramos a una velocidad inimaginable a ¿su casa? Después de unos minutos llegamos a su casa, ingresamos rápidamente sin esperar a ver si acaso habíamos cerrado bien el auto…

Me arrincono en una esquina tomándome por sorpresa, beso mi cuello mientras subía para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, comenzó a besarme con intensidad, con pasión, con fuerza, parecía que no deseaba separarse de mí.

-Sabes mi novio es un tonto-me dijo sonriendo- aunque aún asi lo amo…

-¿Entonces es un tonto?-dije mientras le sonreía posesionándome de sus labios con fuerza-

Mordí uno de sus labios logrando escuchar un pequeño quejido por parte de ella, la cargue para llevarla a la cama y dejar de una vez por todas los jueguitos. La avente a la cama para mirarla con lujuria, ella se levantaba para acercarse lentamente a mí.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Y de un solo brinco estaba ya en mis brazos, besándome, mordiéndome. La recargue en la pared colocando sus manos hacia arriba, no quería que ella me tocara, quería yo volverla loca…

-¿En verdad crees que con tus movimientos me tendrás?

-Siempre lo he hecho ¿o no?

-Esta vez fallaste nena…

De un golpe rompí su blusa logrando despojarla de ella, con una sola mano comencé a acariciarla, desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, tocándolos, apachurrándolos, no importándome si la llegase a lastimar, lo único que deseaba era sentir placer y que ella lo sintiera.

-¿No vas a dejar que te toque?-dijo entrecortadamente ya que sus suspiros no la dejaban comunicarse bien conmigo-

-No, vas a sentir por fin lo que es bueno… lo fogozo que puedo llegar a ser…

La despoje de su sostén donde al principio me dio algo de guerra ya que no podía lograr mi cometido, minutos más tarde y después de que ella terminara de reír continúe con mi trabajo. Comencé a bajar mi boca lamiendo cada parte hasta llegar a sus pechos y lamerlos hasta dejar duros sus pezones, chupe mordí y succione hasta lograr mi cometido. De sus pechos baje mi mano hasta su vientre acariciándolo suavemente, aún estaba su falda puesta asi que lo que hice fue arrebatársela, me molestaba sentir que aun la ropa intentaba separarnos de la realidad, se la arranque, no me importo si la había roto…

-Te comprare otra de esas

-Por favor Len… déjame tocarte

-¡No! Aun no es tiempo

Me sonrió besándome de manera suave, acaricie todo su cuerpo, pronto ese beso suave desapareció, se tornó más salvaje. Pase mi lengua por sus labios logrando que abriera su boca, cuando mi lengua estuvo dentro exploró cada centímetro de esta. Baje mis manos poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura, la elevé un poco enredando sus piernas en mi cadera, ella noto mi creciente erección, algo que me hizo gemir y romper el beso. Comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con algo que me hizo caer de espaldas a la cama, quedando ella encima de mí, eso no me agrado nada y de inmediato cambie las posiciones. Comencé a bajar por su cuello besando cada lugar por donde pasaba, mientras que a ella se le escapaba uno que otro gemido, volví a besarla comenzando a masajear sus pechos, por lo que ahogaba gemidos en dicho beso.

Continúe mordisqueando sus senos hasta dejarlos duros, siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte intima de la chica comenzando a hacer presión con uno de mis dedos en su cavidad por encima de sus bragas, lo cual provocó que se arqueara y dejara salir un sonoro gemido.

-Vaya estas muy mojada…

Baje la última prenda con mi boca tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación, introduje uno de mis dedos, lo que hizo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos y que sus manos tomaran las sábanas con fuerza, sin dejar de gemir sonoramente. Baje cuidadosamente hasta sus muslos comenzando a besarlos hasta ingresar mi lengua en su cavidad... la rubia no sabía que más hacer, no paraba de soltar gemidos y eso a mí me excitaba más, lo que provocó que cierta zona me comenzase a ajustar mucho...

-¿Te gusta esto verdad?

-No pares… continua con lo que haces…. hazme de una vez sentir que está pasión no tendrá fin…

-¡Me encantas! Estas exquisita… deséame más y más que te complaceré -continúe trabajando el área hasta sentir como comenzaba a acercarse al clímax, cubrió su boca con sus manos para que dejara de escucharse sus gemidos- No lo hagas-le dije, tome sus manos para quitarlas- quiero escucharte

-¡Len!-Grito mi nombre terminando rápidamente dejándome saborear hasta la última gota de esa suculenta área-

Me miro lujuriosamente para levantarse y tomarme de las manos besándome con fuerza, mordió uno de mis labios para después sonreírme mientras comenzaba a desabotonarme la camisa

-¡Es mi turno!-dijo sonriente- sufrirás por hacer eso

Arranco mi camisa junto con mis pantalones, para terminar acariciando mi torso desnudo, provocando que suspirara complacido.

-Rin… si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate- me sonrió para después sentir como había comenzado a masajear mi miembro sobre la tela de mi bóxer, paso sus brazos por mi cuello dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?—pregunto, mientras se sentaba sobre mi miembro, provocando que ambos sexos chocaran- ¿no te gusta lo que hago?—pregunto mientras movía sus caderas, haciendo que mi miembro masajeara su entrada-déjame besar tu ser…

Con una mano, empujó mi cabeza a la suya, cortando el espacio entre nosotros en un agresivo beso. Sentía como ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca. Así que corte el beso.

-Me encantas Rin… siempre soñé con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas…y que jures serme fiel…

-Solo déjame intoxicarme con tu sabor… intoxícate con el mío…hazme escucharte gemir mi nombre -gemí cerrando mis ojos cuando comenzó a recorrer mi miembro con su mano.

-_Do you like it?_

Saco mi miembro, solo para poder hacer mejor su tarea. Masajeando de arriba abajo notando lo duro que estaba. Bajo su rostro hasta quedar al frente mi erección comenzando a lamerla.

-ahh… Rin-

-Me atraes como un imán Len….

Lamió y contorneo mi pene con su lengua, sentí como mordía la punta de este, provocando que gimiera su nombre con más fuerza. Sentía como continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de él tanto que comencé a empujar su cabeza en señal de agrado. Siguió lamiendo hasta que….

-Rin me voy a…

Grite de placer al mismo tiempo que me derramaba dentro de su boca. Después de tranquilizar un poco mi pulso la mire abriendo mis ojos lentamente… aun me sentía excitado… deseaba más de ella. La vi, vi como tragaba todo, la mire expectante, observe como relamía la boca, eleve una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto abrazándome por el cuello.

-Se sintió muy bien-dije sonriendo-Siento haberte manchado…-me miro extrañada-

-No lo hiciste.

-Sí, tienes manchada tu mejilla-vi como llevaba una mano a su mejilla recogiendo lo que había dejado, la vi como se lo llevaba a su boca lamiendo sus dedos-

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-No hagas eso...

-¿Por qué no?

-Me excitando más de lo normal…

La tome por la cintura besándola con pasión, lo que ella hacia siempre lograba que me encendiera más, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla. La recosté en la cama para colocarme entre sus piernas y adentrarme en ella, la embestí con fuerza logrando que ella encajara sus uñas en mi espalda en señal de agrado.

Cuando estuve a punto de sentir que iba a venirme me salí de ella para relajarme y aguantar más de lo debido, ella me miro sorprendida ya que le impresiono el cambio, comencé a acariciarla a besarla y con ello el cambio de pose. La hice que se volteara poniéndola en cuatro para asi sentir mayor placer, ambos no soportaríamos más tiempo asi que qué mejor terminar con una pose agradable.

Comencé con un lento vaivén para que ella se acostumbrara de nuevo a mí, sabía que le encantaba esa pose y me encantaba a mí torturarla con movimientos lentos…

-Len… termina con eso… ¡quiero sentirte más!

Y con esa última orden comencé a embestirla con fuerza, mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba sus pechos logrando volverla loca y que gimiera mi nombre con más fuerza…

Después de unos minutos termine dentro de ella al igual que ella término al mismo tiempo que yo logrando que ambos cayéramos rendidos en la cama respirando con dificultad…

-¿Te gusto?-pregunte inquieto-

-Que si me gusto… fue maravilloso…No vuelvas a jugar de esa forma conmigo-me dijo en un susurro-

-¿Cuál forma?

-Eso, decir: _miles han compartido la cama conmigo, _no sabes el horror que sentí al escucharlo ¿Qué no me amas?

-Como no amarte… quedamos en que queríamos una experiencia diferente y ¿no lo hicimos?

-Claro pero…

-Perdóname… no volverá a pasar

-Len yo no quiero que por eso tú y yo terminemos

-No hablo de eso… es solo que… quiero que tú y yo formalicemos ya nuestro noviazgo… dejar de jugar y estar estables

-Len… eso es….

-Por tanto tiempo te soñé y ahora que al fin te encontré no te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás esto no fue casualidad eres mi realidad, mi única verdad no renuncies a nuestro amor…

-Eso me suena a una canción…

-Es una canción… eres mi imán Rin…

-Te amo Len

-Yo también te amo Rin y no quiero volver a verte rodeada por esos idiotas de la uni…

-Me parece bien…

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado, nos leemos en la próxima._


End file.
